


Captive

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [28]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Insano has Linkara tied up for (consensual or otherwise) funtimes, and gets called away for a few minutes. Mechakara finds Linkara, and begins seeking some kind of revenge *eyebrow waggle* against him. Insano returns, and the pair fight over who gets to have molesty fun times with Linkara. How they settle this, and who wins, is purely up to the author."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

“I have you now, hero! You’re at my mercy and no one will stop me!”

 

Linkara rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Insano, how long do you really think it’s going to take before I’m rescued?”

 

“Oh, don’t try that with me, Linkara! I’ve captured you, fair and square, and now I get to do whatever I like with you!” The smile was crazier than ever. Linkara tried not to show how it was making him shiver.

 

“Do your worst! I’ll never talk!” Linkara strained against the ropes keeping him on the chair. He knew from past experience that he wouldn’t get out of them, but that was part of the point.

 

The thing was, they never really...agreed to any of this. It was just a given that if Insano won a battle, he would drag Linkara back to his lab, tie him down, do several things that would make Linkara blush when he thought about them later, and then release him whenever he got bored or Spoony came downstairs and told them to knock it off. And while Linkara never agreed to any of it, he didn’t do much to put a stop to it, either.

 

Maybe it wasn’t healthy, but they both enjoyed it, so there wasn’t much point fighting.

 

“Oh, you’ll talk,” Insano said, his voice lowering into more of a pur. “You’ll talk and scream and make all sorts of noise. I know how you tick, hero, and I know how to exploit it.”

 

Linkara growled. “Just you wait, Insano. As soon as my hands are free, I’ll…”

 

“INSANO!”

 

Both of them groaned a little as Spoony’s voice cut through the silence. “INSANO, COULD YOU GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND DEAL WITH THIS?”

 

“What’s he pissed about now?” Linkara asked.

 

“Oh, something about an inter-dimensional Guardian thing that’s trying to take over the world. I thought that would keep him occupied for the weekend, but looks like he needs help.” Insano sighed. “I just finished the modifications for the anti-magic gun...give me a few minutes to show him how it works?”

 

“Sure,” Linkara said. “Just don’t take too long with it, I don’t want my hands falling off.”

 

“Of course, of course,” Insano muttered. “Sit tight!” He giggled maniacally as he went up the stairs.

 

Linkara rolled his eyes again and settled in to wait. He made a mental note to offer to help Spoony with this Guardian thing whenever Insano released him, though if Spoony was asking for anti-magic, that probably meant Linkara wouldn’t be of much use.

 

He closed his eyes, counting the seconds. After a minute or two, a door opened. Linkara quickly got back into hero-mode and opened his eyes…

 

Only to see that it wasn’t Insano standing in front of him, but his own double, smirking unpleasantly.

 

“Well, well,” Mechakara said. “Looks like the hero’s been defeated.” He laughed, robotic and unnatural. The hairs on the back of Linkara’s neck stood up.

 

“Mechakara!” Linkara cried, fighting against the ropes. “...How did you get here?”

 

“I merely followed the sounds of a pathetic lifeform struggling to escape. As to how I got in, my Black Lantern often forgets to lock the door. And since he’s so busy fighting against his fate, it was easy to slip past him while he wasn’t looking. And here you are.”

 

Linkara shuddered. “So what are you going to do to me?” he asked. He was actually afraid now. “Torture me? Kill me?”

 

“As much fun as that would be, I don’t think it would produce the desired effect.” Mechakara grabbed Linkara’s hair and pulled his head back. “That scientist thinks that he has the right to you. To your body, to your life. He needs to realize that you are mine.” Mechakara leaned down. Linkara wasn’t sure if it was metal or actual teeth that bit down on his neck. Either way, the feeling was both painful and thrilling. Linkara cried out from pleasure and pain.

 

“I want you to be humiliated,” Mechakara hissed. His metal hand came down and shredded Linkara’s shirt easily before moving to the button on his pants. “I want the doctor to see you destroyed, debauched, as only I can make you.”

 

“He gets me pretty debauched,” Linkara mumbled, trying to focus on his terror and not the sudden arousal as Mechakara continued disrobing him.

 

Mechakara laughed again. “He brings you pleasure,” Mechakara said. “But I know this body. I know what will arouse you. I know how to make you beg.” His flesh hand let go of Linkara’s hair and moved down over his chest, pinching and caressing in equal turn.

 

Linkara could feel himself growing warm. Mechakara was touching him everywhere, his mouth moving over Linkara’s skin, and Linkara could feel himself growing harder the more Mechakara went on. Linkara struggled, but he couldn’t get out of the ropes and Mechakara was pulling down his pants…

 

Linkara screamed, hoping someone upstairs would hear him. He didn’t care if Spoony or Insano or both came down, he just needed someone, anyone…

 

The door opened and Linkara sagged in relief. “All right, hero, I’m…” Insano stopped. “Mechakara!”

 

“Oh, there you are,” Mechakara said in a bored tone. “And just in time to see your hero get taken apart.” Mechakara smirked. “You can try all you like, but you’ll never be able to destroy him like I can.”

 

“Is that so?” Insano’s face split into his most insane grin. “I’ll have you know I’ve been destroying him twice a month for almost a year. You couldn’t possibly get him so hot and bothered as I can!”

 

“Um…” Linkara struggled weakly. “Can you two not…?”

 

“Is that a challenge?” Mechakara asked.

 

“Certainly.” Insano didn’t lose his smile. “We’ll both humiliate him. Touch him...do anything we want with him, and whoever can make him cum the fastest can keep him.”

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Linkara asked.

 

Mechakara ignored him. “Agreed,” he said. He stood up and moved to the back of the chair. Insano took his place in front of Linkara.

 

Then they were both on him. Mechakara caressed his chest from behind, pinching his nipples and biting on Linkara’s neck. Insano ran his hands over Linkara’s legs before yanking his pants off and kissing up the bare skin. Linkara threw his head back with a low moan, whimpering as both of his enemies went at him.

 

“Can we stand him up?” Mechakara asked. “I need better access.”

 

“Certainly,” Insano said. “There’s one rope around the chair and another around his wrists...and he’s in no shape to escape us.” He reached up and squeezed the bulge in Linkara’s underwear. Linkara whimpered, his face, neck and chest all going red.

 

Mechakara undid the outer rope. Insano let go of Linkara enough for Mechakara to yank him onto his feet. Linkara made to move, but Mechakara threw an arm across his chest and dragged the hero back until Linkara was pressed against Mechakara’s chest. Insano dropped to his knees in front of Linkara and pulled the hero’s underwear down. Linkara couldn’t do anything except lean back against Mechakara’s shoulder, especially when Insano swallowed him down in one.

 

Linkara moaned, his eyes closed. He knew he should be formulating a plan of escape, but right now it was hard to concentrate on anything. Mechakara smirked. His flesh hand started pinching Linkara’s nipple again. The metal hand moved down until it reached Linkara’s entrance. Linkara tensed briefly as the metal fingers stroked his opening, slowly relaxing him and working their way inside.

 

Linkara screamed as Mechakara’s fingers penetrated him, painful and wrong but so, so good. He bucked forward into Insano’s mouth, making the scientist choke a bit. Mechakara laughed and pushed deeper, then began thrusting his fingers in and out, somehow managing to find Linkara’s prostrate and hitting it with every stroke.

 

“I...please…” Linkara whimpered. “I can’t...this is too much...PLEASE!”

 

“Hush,” Mechakara said. “This is where you’re meant to be. In between your betters, as the weakling you are. We can do anything to you, and we’ll make you enjoy it. And when I get the prize…” He nipped on Linkara’s ear, making Linkara collapse further against the robot. “It won’t be pleasure you feel. I’m going to break you...I’m going to pound your face in. I will break your bones and make you scream for mercy. Then I’ll tear out your throat so I won’t have to listen to you anymore, and then...then I’ll make you cum like this again and when you’re at the peak of your pleasure, I will kill you, inch by inch, ripping your skin off in pieces!”

 

Linkara cried out, arching forward, but then Insano pulled away. “And what makes you think you’ll win?” Insano asked. “I know his body...I know what he likes.” He grinned, licking quickly at Linkara’s balls. “When I have him, I will make him my slave. I will turn him into the biggest whore you’ve ever seen, mindless, empty, with no will except to please me. I will fuck him into a mattress every night...make him love it so much he begs for my cock every second. Keep him on a leash, tied to my lab table while I work. Put him in short skirts and tights and whatever else makes him look delish and debased. Turn him into a quivering mess that can never go more than a minute without me, make him a slave to the greatest villain the world has ever known!” With that, Insano went back to sucking Linkara’s cock, harder and more insistent this time. Linkara screamed again, pushing his hips forward.

 

“Stop,” Linkara moaned. “Stop, both of you...you both win! You’re both so much...OH!” He arched and came deep in Insano’s throat, tightening around Mechakara’s fingers. There were tears on his face and his entire body had gone red. He slumped in Mechakara’s hold as Insano pulled away.

 

“I don’t think we can qualify who actually won that,” Insano said.

 

“No,” Mechakara agreed. “I think we should keep him here...once he’s recovered his strength, we should each try again...at different times.”

 

“Indeed,” Insano said. “But he’s going to fall asleep pretty soon...bring him through here.”

 

Linkara felt himself being pulled across the room. He barely noticed when he was thrown down onto a soft surface and his hands were tied above his head.

 

“Sleep well, hero,” Insano hissed. “Tomorrow, we’re going to have lots more fun with you.


End file.
